It was never meant to be
by Green-Eyed Parsee
Summary: Byakuren x Nue Tragedy. One-shot.


**It was never meant to be**

Sai: Just a recollection of today's events involving my role as Byakuren on YouTube. A sad yet depressing fic involving Nue's jealousy.

It's been a while since I wrote my Touhou fics. I was too assimilated in RPing via YouTube and email nonstop.

...

"I apologize for what I did regarding Shou. Myouren was away and..."  
Byakuren stopped there, depressed and apologetic. She went crazy kidnapping Miko just to drive Futo insane for the past two days just so Futo couldn't have her way with the buddhist monk.

Nue, jealous, did nothing but growl at the one that welcomed her at the temple.

"...hssssssssss."  
"I-I didn't mean to-"

Byakuren's eyes had flickered in sadness. Embracing Nue, she shedded tears.

"Lie all you want to me. That's all you ever done."  
"Then I'll go back to Hokkai. It's either that or suicide."

The monk drew a dagger that Futo was going to use to assassinate her.

"Weh? Why would you consider going back to that world? What the hell isn't keeping you here? ...But you know what? I don't care. Go ahead and off yourself and Shou for all I care. You lied to me, you broke my heart after all I did for you. How dare you play with my feelings like that?! Just go already if you don't care about me anymore!"

Byakuren kissed Nue's forehead.

"It wasn't like me... Nue..."  
"Well, maybe you should think about everyone else before you try something, hmm?! And I thought you weren't one to be blind to the needs of others!"  
"Don't be like Parsee. It hurts to see you jealous. I don't mind being shared by you or Shou. I love all of my followers. Please don't be jealous of Tiger-san."

"I don't see WHY I shouldn't be jealous. It's either me or Shou, Byakuren. I don't think I really feel like sharing you with anyone else when it comes to love."

Nue sighed.

"I see no reason to care anymore. I pledged my heart to you for so damn long, and you broke it. If you're going to try and maje up for it by loving both of us... Too bad. I'm not going to even try anymore. It's not worth it."  
"But, Nue... Ha... You're always welcome at the temple."

The chimera shedded a tear. Byakuren held the beast tightly, which made her blush.

"And I expected you to be tender and understanding, instead of just trying to laugh this off. You don't understand whst you have done, have you? Fine, if you're going to be so blind, then remain blind. I'll just be over here, wallowing in pity because the only person I've felt anything genuine for in too many centurirs is too busy loving someone else."

The monk slapped Nue, twirled the dagger, and impaled her own hand.

She sobbed.

"What the fuck does this signify? NUE! After all that I did for my followers... How could you be so jealous? YOU BEAST!"  
"Byakuren... Stop it... It's not worth it..."

Byakuren lifted Nue's chin and closed her eyes. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Hijirin..."  
"I beg of you to please forgive me... I didn't mean to shout at you..."

The chimera grasped her companion's hand. She knew that this was never meant to be.

"Let's die together... Hijirin..."

Nue thrusted the dagger into her abdomen and coughed up blood.

"I'll never accept this, chimera. No one will."  
"I want you to shut up and join me... H-Hijirin."

With her trident, the chimera had impaled Byakuren's chest.  
"Ahh..."

Nue smiled.

"You mean so much to me... I'll finally be at peace..."

Shou was looking for her pagoda when she saw a pair of corpses holding hands.

"H-Hijiri-Sama!" *sob* "That beast..."

Sai: Weh? 5:39 P.M.? I'm suprised that the iPod didn't die on me.  
Should I do a follow-up to this in Shou's perspective? Well, I'm already thinking about it...

Sai: Ah, an hour typing this out by hand. Goodness. I did improvise halfway, especially with the ending. Those quotes came from the actual roleplay with Nue to ensure that I captured her jealousy towards Byakuren's decision about Shou. The part about kidnapping Miko from Futo was true and I enjoyed driving Futo's RPer mad lol. I drove said RPer mad for the whole weekend! XD

There.

~Hardcore Priest Lo-Fi Saigyou


End file.
